My Demons
by CuddleBugTheFighter
Summary: The story of the daughter of Apollo and Aphrodite who was kidnapped and brought to Earth. She must survive on Earth as a child with PTSD, ADHD, Dyslexia, Anxiety and Depression. Read as she goes through life as a goddess trapped on Earth.
1. Prologue

**(Apollo)**

"It's a girl Lord Apollo, Lady Aphrodite," Calliope says holding a crying baby, "What's her name?"

Aphrodite huffs, "We never decided on just one. She doesn't have a name Apollo, that's your fault Apollo, all your fault."

"Why don't we name her Calista Astra Cleopatra Apollodottir? Then we can just have all of the names and the problem is solved," I suggest to her. Aphrodite nods to Calliope and it is written down.

Calliope hands Calista to Aphrodite and leaves to put the birth certificate into the archives. Aphrodite looks down at our baby who I have yet to get a good look at but she's so small. Aphrodite looks up at me, "She's absolutely gorgeous Apollo. Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes, I want to hold our little girl," I say excitedly. I hold Calista close in my arms and stare down at her. Her skin a beautiful Ivory, a full head of platinum blonde hair, a small perky nose, high cheekbones, freckles and when she opens them I am met by big blue eyes. She is beautiful, even more so than her mother.

_Later that night…_

Aphrodite is asleep and Calista is looking around the room as I hold her. I look at the clock _'9:00PM'_. I start to sing to her softly.

'_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven_

_And she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes._

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_

_Oh, but most of all, for_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk beside the pony_

_Daddy, it's my first ride"_

_"I know the cake looks funny_

_Daddy, but I sure tried"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

_Sweet sixteen today_

_She's looking like her mamma_

_A little more every day_

_One part woman, the other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup_

_From ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great_

_Big world but I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"You know how much I love you daddy_

_But if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time"_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

_All the precious time_

_Oh like the wind, when the years go by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise_

_And I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room_

_Just staring at her_

_She asked me what I'm thinking_

_And I said "I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"_

_Then she leaned over, gave me_

_Butterfly kisses, with her mama there_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just_

_About time"_

_"Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?"_

_"Daddy don't cry"_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is_

_What love is_

_I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always_

_Remember_

_Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses'_

Calista sleeps peacefully in my arms. I smile softly as I stroke a piece of her hair out of her adorable little face. She is so precious. I hope she likes music as much as I do. Nothing could possibly go wrong as long as I hold my little godling in my arms.

_A couple months…_

I hear a bang and wail come from Calista's bedroom. I run to the room to find Calista gone. Aphrodite and I look everywhere but she's nowhere to be found. My beautiful baby girl is gone. I can't believe this. My entire world crashes down around me.


	2. Chapter 1

_3 years later…_

**(Calista)**

I hide in the closet, trying to stay away from my foster dad, Allan, he is abusive and doesn't realize just how smart I am.I hope he doesn't find me. His booming footsteps come down the hall and into the bedroom. I hear his deep evil voice, "Calista, come out wherever you are. I know you're in here somewhere. I won't hurt you if you just come out."

"O-okay," I come out. He lied. He grabs my small wrist in his big meaty hand in a way I know will leave an ugly bruise on my delicate ivory skin. He takes off his belt and beats me, kicking and punching too until I eventually lose consciousness. The next morning I wake up and quietly sneak into the bathroom to inspect myself. I am black and blue all over welts left from his belt, bruises left from his large fists and boot clad feet. I sigh softly and tears run down my face. I should be used to this by now it's been this way since my foster mom, Nancy, left him. He takes it out on me but won't take me back to the orphanage. I honestly don't know which would be worse, he beats me but the others at the orphanage call me names and scream and hurt me in so many ways but who would actually want me.

I hear a pounding on the front door and open it to see two police officers, a man and a woman, clad in blue. The woman bends down to my level, "Hey sweetie, are your parents home?"

"No ma'am, Allan is at work and Nancy left a year ago," I tell her. She looks me over and gasps. Oh, no she saw my bruises. Allan is gonna be so mad at me.

The woman says, "Well, I'm Anastasia Downey and this is my partner Jacob Jones. Can we ask you a couple questions?"

"Um… I guess so. Do you want to come in?" I ask. Anastasia is a pretty woman with pale skin, green eyes, and red curls that falls down to her waist and Jacob is a large man with tan skin, blonde hair, a blue eye and an eye that is brown and blue.

Jacob asks, "What's your name honey?"

"My name is Calista," I tell him.

Anastasia asks, "How old are you Calista?"

"Three years old Miss Downey," I answer her voice shaking a bit.

Jacob says, "And you're home alone? No babysitter?"

"Yeah, I've never had a babysitter the two years I been here Mr," I inform him shaking frightened.

Anastasia says, "The two years you've been here?"

"Yeah, this has been my foster home since I was one and a half," I tell her.

Jacob says, "Calista, we need to take you with us to the police station to file a report. Okay?"

"Okay," I say and grab Anastastia's hand when it's offered to me with a kind smile.

That night I was taken away from Allan and sent back to the orphanage but I wasn't there long before Jacob and his wife Daniella came in to adopt me. Now I live with them and am happy.

_A couple years later…_

I've been having really bad nightmares and flashbacks during the day. I also go into panics and have been going to a therapist named Ms Penelope since I moved in with Jacob and Daniella or as I call them now Mama and Daddy. We've tried everything they could think of over the last couple of years. Now Mama, Daddy, Ms Penelope and I are talking about another option. Ms Penelope says, "Mrs and Mr Jones as you know we've tried everything to help little Miss Calista and nothing has worked."

"There has to be something left to do to help our little girl?" Daddy insists, "There must be another option we haven't tried yet."

Ms Penelope says, "As you know Calista has PTSD, ADHD, Dyslexia, Anxiety, and Depression. I believe that there is something that is more likely to work, but it will not be easy and will be a lot of responsibility for a five year old."

"Whatever it is we'll do it," Mama insists, "We have to do something to help Cali."

Ms Penelope says, "I recommend getting her a PTSD Service Dog. Yes, it will be a lot of work but it is the only thing we haven't tried short of some very dangerous procedures that I'm not even allowed to suggest for someone Calista's age."

"A service dog?" Daddy asks her. I zone out looking around at all the pictures and decorations around Ms Penelope's office.

A couple days go by and we're parked outside of the house of a woman who trains and breeds Service dogs for different disabilities that Ms Penelope recommended. We walk up to the door and I feel anxious about meeting this new person but I'm excited about the doggy! Daddy knocks on the door as Mama is at a doctor's appointment, as she's been feeling sick. I hope she's okay. A pretty woman with short brown hair and gold eyes opens the door, "Well, hello, I assume you're Jacob?"

"Yes, Penelope says you're the best to see about getting a service dog?" Daddy shakes the woman's hand.

She smiles, "Yes, I'm Addeline and this little one must be Calista, the little girl who needs the service dog?"

"Nice to m-meet you ma'am," I tell her shaking her hand poleitly.

Addeline smiles at me, "Why don't you two come in and meet the puppies that will be available to train and we can get everything you'll need to know and paperwork and such out of the way."

"Okay," I nod excitedly. I get to play with these pretty Border Collie puppies and pick one to help me with my PTSD and Anxiety. I choose a sweet little one that has black and white fur and brown eyes. Daddy fills out everything and gives her some money as I got to name my puppy, I chose the name Electra. Electra has to stay here but I get to come here twice a week until it's time to bring her home when her training is all done.

_Six months of training and visits…_

It's been six months and Mama will be having a baby soon. We finally get to bring Electra home with us. Mama, Daddy, Addeline and I just have to have a talk. We already have all the stuffs and I have a small vest with a patch that says, _'PTSD Service Dog. Please do not pet me. I'm working.'_ We talk about the laws about Service dogs and other boring stuff. I get to take Electra with me everywhere, which is why we did outings for her training too. After a few hours of boring talk I am finally in the car with Electra's head on my lap her vest secured in place on her body. When we get home I go inside with Electra, Mama and Daddy.

_Seven years later..._

It's been seven years. Having a service dog has been a lot of hard work but I can't imagine life without Electra. We've been through a lot together. People are judgemental and don't understand that I have a disability even though you can't see it. I'm twelve now and I have a younger brother, Nathan, who is seven and a younger sister, Adria, she's four. Mama told me that I'm going to a boarding school this year. She's really stressed about it and I don't blame her, I've been kicked out of every school I've been in since kindergarten. I'm in the sixth grade now and I have to go to a boarding school called _'Yancy Academy.'_ I hope I can make some friends there as Nathan is going to a school here in Austin, Texas. I'm going all the way to New York for this school. I'm pretty scared because this is the first time I'm going anywhere without Mama or Daddy. I already saw the campus though as Mama, Daddy, Nathan, Adria and I all went to see it and to fill out a bunch of paperwork for school records and so Electra could be with me.

"Cali, you need to pack tonight, your flight leaves at 6 tomorrow which means we should be there at 3," Mama tells me.

I nod and after finishing my spaghetti I rush up the stairs to my room with Electra close beside me. I go to the closet and pull out boxes.

Trunk 1;

A set of twin sized burnt orange sheets

A set of twin sized violet sheets

A mattress cover

A burnt orange throw blanket

A violet throw blanket

A burnt orange comforter

A violet comforter

Two pillows

A shower toat

Four towels (two burnt orange and two violet)

A pair of violet shower shoes

Summer breeze shampoo

Summer breeze conditioner

Summer breeze body wash

Summer breeze hand soap

A burnt orange toothbrush

Mint toothpaste

Floss

Mint mouthwash

Cotton swabs

A hairbrush

A comb

Hair ties

Headbands

Sunscreen

Summer breeze lotion

Deodorant

Body spray

Dog shampoo

My stuffed Elephant

In trunk 2;

Winter boots

A couple scarves

A couple winter hats

A couple pairs of gloves

A waterproof jacket

An umbrella

Dress clothes

Jeans

Shorts

Tshirts

Long sleeve shirts

Hoodies

Athletic gear

Sneakers

Dress shoes

Slippers

Sunglasses

A couple baseball caps

A laundry bag

Laundry detergent

Stain remover

Dryer sheets

Fabric softener

A clothes drying rack

A small sewing kit

Quarters

Clothes hangers

Lint rollers

Underbed storage containers

In trunk 3;

A backpack

A laptop

A calculator

A tablet

An alarm clock and batteries

A desk lamp

A flash drive

Pens & Pencils

Binders

Notebooks

Sticky notes

Highlighters

A stapler

A planner

A surge protector & extension cord

A flashlight

A seat cushion

Chargers

Sealable containers

A reusable mug

A reusable water bottle

Reusable dishes and cutlery

Juice & sports drinks

Dishwashing liquid

A sponge

Single serving snacks

Granola bars

First aid kit (alcohol wipes, antibacterial cream, & bandaids)

Dog first aid kit

Dog treats

In trunk 4 I pack;

A fan

Decorations

Pictures from home

Headphones

Board games

Bug spray

Shoe organizer

Sketchbooks

Art supplies

Piano book

Guitar book

Violin book

Obo book

Flute book

Guitar

Violin

Obo

Flute

In trunk 5;

Dog food

Dog bowls

Dog bed

Dog toys

Dog treats

Leashes

Collars

Service dog gear

Service dog gear organizer

Food totes

In my backpack;

Cell phone

Charger

Ipod

Earbuds

Sketchbook

Charcoals, Pens, Pencils, Colored Pencils

Snacks

Neck pillow

3 copies of all necessary documentation.

2 recent photographs of my dog

A dog toy

Dog treats

Collapsible water bowl

Water bottle

Travel blanket (one for me and Electra)

Small first aid kit

Vaccination records

Wallet

When I am done packing, I lay down and go to sleep Electra sleeping soundly at the bottom on her dog bed. It is a rough night. I have a nightmare and Electra gets on my bed, licking my face till I wake up. She ends up sleeping with me after that so I can actually get the last two hours of sleep I will get before Mama gets up to take me to the airport. At exactly 2 AM mama wakes me up, "Cali, baby girl you need to get up. We have to go to the airport."

"Okay Mama," I say. I roll out of bed and grab the clothes I set out. I strip out of my nightgown and put on the black sweatpants, violet fuzzy socks, violet t-shirt that says, _'Look Now You're Talking To Your Highness!',_ a black hoodie that says, _'Pizza is cheaper than therapy.'_, and a pair of violet converse. I pull my platinum blonde hair up into a messy bun atop my head after running my fingers through it. I pet Electra for a few minutes before putting on her vest which has five patches on it, _'PLEASE DON'T PET ME I'M WORKING', 'SERVICE DOG', 'PTSD SERVICE DOG DO NOT DISTRACT', 'DO NOT PET PTSD SERVICE DOG NOT ALL WOUNDS ARE VISIBLE', _and _'CAUTION HANDLER HAS PTSD'_. I make sure it's straight before helping mom load my trunks into the trunk of the car. I go upstairs one more time and grab my backpack. By now it's 2:30 and mama is ready to go. We get into the car and she drives to the airport. I go through check in and Mama has to head home as Daddy will be off to work soon. I walk with Electra to the Starbucks in the lobby and walk up to the counter. A woman with a blonde bob, blue eyes and a pan suit looks me up and down. She sneers at my outfit which is so obviously a comfort to wear on a four hour flight, then her gaze snaps to where I am holding onto Electra for dear life. She sneers at me, "What are you doing with that mutt in this airport?"

"Not that i-it's any of y-your business m-ma'am b-but this is my s-service dog," I inform her stuttering, as her glare makes me uncomfortable and I don't do well with new people.

She hisses, "There is nothing wrong with you. You don't need a service dog bitch. You need to send the dog away."

"Ma'am you have no clue what you are talking about and I would kindly ask you to back up," I say as she steps to close for my comfort. Electra pushes her way in between the nasty woman and I.

The woman grabs onto Electra which ends up sending me completely over the edge into a panic attack. Electra does her best to alert me with the evil woman holding onto her and with how close the woman is to us. The woman says, "Oh, don't fake anything! You can't have a dog without a kennel! If I can't have my pure bred minature poodle with me, you can't have this stupid slobbering mutt with you!"

"I-I-I um," I stutter out freaking out completely now.

Luckily for me this entitled woman's screaming attracted the attention of an airport security guard who came over. This nice looking black man wearing the white and black uniform asks in a calm voice, "Is everything okay over here ladies?"

"No it is not! This girl has no carrier for her mutt and she is _faking _a disability and having her mangy mutt impersonate a _service dog_! If Princess Diana has to be locked away so does this mutt!" The nasty woman screams.

The security guard says, "Ma'am unhand the dog."

"You heard him let go," The woman says.

I look up at the man in panic. He says, "Not her I was talking to you. We can sort this whole thing out in a moment if you'll just let go of the girl's dog."

"Fine," the woman shouts making even more of a scene, "but she better be forced to put her mutt in the undercarriage like the rest of us. Those of us with way more class and value than her. And you'd better give her a lesson in talking back to her betters."

The woman lets go of Electra's vest and the guard asks me, "Is this a service dog?"

"Uhuh," I nod and pull the papers out of my backpack, "Her papers."

The guard gives me a kind smile looking over my papers, barely glancing, "You don't have to give me these, you made it through security which means you already went through every check."

"Th-thank you," I say as I put the papers back in my backpack.

The woman screams, "THAT'S IT THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GONNA DO YOU USELESS NIGGER!"

"Yes it is," The man says, "And believe me she checks out. You on the other hand have a horrible attitude and shouldn't speak to anyone that way. You are not any better than anyone else here now you need to walk away from this girl now or I will call for backup."

The woman screams as she walks away, "You can both go to hell."

L "Oh, By the way you psycho! My dog is a pure Border Collie," I call out to her and she lets out an angry scream, stomping off.

The guard says, "I'm Anthony. Is there any way to make up for that assault?"

"No, I'm just going to get a coffee from Starbucks and go find somewhere to do DPT with Electra. I'm Calista by the way," I tell him. He nods and I go up to the counter to order. The woman behind the counter is like a supermodel in the uniform her mocha skin blending perfectly with black curls and green eyes. She says, "I'm sorry I couldn't help when that horrid woman came at you. Your dog is gorgeous by the way."

I smile, "Thank you."

"Can I get your order?" She asks with a smile.

I take a deep breath, "Can I get a Venti Hot Butterbeer Latte with two shots of espresso, a double chocolate chunk brownie, and Sous Vide Egg Bites: Egg white & Red pepper please?"

"Of course," The woman says with a kind smile.

Soon I have my beverage and food and am finding somewhere quiet to do DPT and enjoy my meal. I find a corner and sit with Electra over my lap doing DPT and I eat my brownie and Egg Bites as I drink my delicious butterbeer latte. Soon enough and I mean literally two hours later and we're boarding. That all goes well, I get my aisle seat and Electra is right in front of me laying down on my feet. The man beside me is giving me a bit of a bad feeling but I can ignore it. I put in my earbuds and press play on my ipod. I take out my sketchbook and pencils and draw a picture of Electra in a field of daisies. I then start a sketch of a red poppy using colored pencil to get the shades of red. I draw for the entirety of the four hour flight until I hear, "We are now unboarding, have a great stay."

When I get out I hail a taxi after getting my trunks on a cart. I put my trunks in the trunk and get in. The cabbie asks me, "Where to?"

"Yancy Academy please," I say politely. After an hour drive I am finally here. I give the cabbie his money and get out. I unload my stuff to the sidewalk.

A young woman about 19 with porcelain skin, red hair, and blue eyes walks up to me and says, "Hey, I'm Jayden. I'm one of the DA's! What's your full name so I can let you know what group to go to?"

"I'm Calista Astra Cleopatra Apollodottir," I say backpack slung over my shoulder and holding onto Electra's vest.

Jayden beams, "Well, it's great to meet you! You're over in that group over there! You can just leave your trunks one of the boys will take it up to your dorm."

"Sounds great thank you," I say before walking away with Electra. I stand at the back of a group of seven other kids my age. There's a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes that are beautiful, I like his eyes they make me happy but I have a feeling I have to wait for someone with similar eyes. There's a boy with brown hair and eyes too. The rest of the children are pretty much irrelevant to me. There's something special about the two boys I mentioned.


End file.
